Empty Set
Empty Set (often designated as { Empty Set }) is an experimental comedy group on the WPI campus whose drive is to explore many different venues and forms of comedy, while still staying with tried-and-true comic styles such as sketch and improv. Members Members are admitted into the group after auditioning at the beginning of A Term. Members of Empty Set often call on skills in all of the following: *Improv comedy *Scripted comedy **may be completely or partially scripted, sketches often consist of simple beat points. *Character development *Comedic writing **both as a group and as individuals All are related to the others in many ways. Mostly, all of these allow for the comic diversity and creativity that Empty Set prides itself on. In fact, many members of the group are also in Kilroy and/or Guerilla Improv. Audition Process Members of Empty Set are admitted after an audition process. This traditionally consists of one to three weeks of open rehearsals followed by an audition night and callback night. The process can start at any time, but usually takes place early A-term, or when sufficient interest is expressed. Open Rehearsals The open rehearsals serve as meet-and-greets between current members and interested auditionees. Anyone may come and rehearse with the group, getting more information about the people and the ideas of the group. Auditions and Callbacks The auditions themselves are hardly scary, despite what butterflies the word often evokes. Auditionees fill out forms, have their picture taken, and take part in what largely resembles the open rehearsals. The activities focus on a wide range of comic aspects, such as writing, doing scenes as part of a group, and ability to carry it solo. It typically lasts a few hours, is very casual and low-pressure, and is attended by all current members. At the end of the night, the members decide who, if anyone, to call back for the next time to get a closer look at. The callback night is smaller and more intimate, but a continuation of the first audition night. After callbacks, a final decision is reached, and all auditionees (whether admitted or not) will receive e-mails about the decision. Quick Facts *''There is no cap size.'' Empty Set will take as many new members as they feel merit the group. This may be two people, it may be eight. *''Just because you didn't get in one year doesn't mean you never will.'' Some people don't get in until their second or third try. It's not set in stone, and going to shows and getting to know members will help you better understand the group dynamic for giving it another go. Shows Shows usually take place once a term, and have traditionally been live performances. However, this may change, and recordings have been used in the past. Examples of Past Shows * A Term 2009: { Empty Set } presents Its A Term Show: Now in A Term! :: { Empty Set } welcomes its newest members, but an uprising within the group sidetracks the show, paving the way for the newly-formed Null Set. * D Term 2009: { Empty Set } Activates the Chaos Engine :: { Empty Set } uses the Chaos Engine to create a purely improvised show. * C Term 2009: The Ballad of French Fry McGillicuddy's :: Morgan McGillicuddy, heir to his father's fast food legacy, journeys to rediscover the Yummy, and take back what is rightfully his, from the evil Lenardo Gibbons. * B Term 2008: The Galleria at Oxford Place :: Oxford Place displays its gallery of modern art, complete with art theft, harsh criticism, and broken pigs. Club Information Empty Set is one of three groups within WPI's Student Comedy Productions. Officers New officers are elected each C-term. *Director **The person charged with the creative aspects and directions of the group. The director is responsible for steering rehearsals and meetings as well as shaping the shows and projects. *Producer **The person charged with arranging time, space, and requisitions details for the group, such as booking meeting and show venues and printing out posters. *SCP Representative **This is a member elected to represent the group's interests at Student Comedy meetings, as well as go before the budget board to propose funds for the next academic year. *Webmaster **This is an optional officer position, elected when needed. Website The official website is updated frequently with show information, pictures, videos, and a member list. Category:Music and Theatre Clubs